War World 3: Bad vs Good
by Secret411
Summary: Serena goes to Japan to help her friends battle the negaforce and other evil forces there after just coming from the hospital. Possible crossover with inuyasha.R&R possible lime.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

****

****

****

I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters. I don't own any songs I might include later in the story. Tear falls down face this is my first Sailormoon fanfic but my fourth one in general so I hope you enjoy.

All eyes wereon the bed where a young female no older than 16 with pale yet creamy milk skin and long silky blonde hair laid. She had warm sweet innocent blue eyes that were close and her body was stiff. Dozen's of people doctors and nurse included stood by the young woman's besides crying. The rain started to fall outside but not as heavy as the tears in her friend's eyes as they started at the motionless body.

"Doctor..." a man with black short hair and bark blue eyes called out. His body was built enough to be a football player yet it wasn't to full of muscles where it looks like he was on steroids.

" Is there anything we can do?" The man looked at him with puff red eyes and a face that showed the whole pain of the room.

" No Darien there is nothing we can do but wait for her to wake up and for those test results." Just as the doctor finished his sentence another doctor entered the room giving him a binder full of papers. The doctor looked at the others that were in the room with a shocked expression.

" What is it doctor," the girls mother said sweetly fighting back any tears that would possible fall. "It seems that has a ten percent chance of living...that's all the doctor said as he left the room along with the other doctors and nurses that were occupying the room.

The girl's mother burst in to tears as Darien and the rest of the friends of the girl held her. All of a sudden there was silence in the room as the girl with creamy milk skin and long silky blonde hair started to wake up.

**_Where am I? Who are these people? Why are they crying? Why am I in the hospital? The last thing I remember was battling one of Queen Beryl's henchmen. _**

The blonde started to get out of the bed but as soon as she stood up she feel down. **_My legs I can't move them_**. Everyone was so busy trying to comfort the young girls mother they didn't notice she was even awake. That was until she made a large thump as she hit the floor. Everyone froze and all tears that came out of the people's eyes stopped. The doctor rushed in with his jaw down in amazement. **_Why are they staring at me? _**

" I can use some help you know," the girl said trying to go back into her bed.

" Serena you are alive," her mother called out in excitement as she hugged her daughter. As if she was a cult leader everyone began to go forward to give Serena a hug.

"Who the hell are you?" Serena asked with a very hasty mean voice that went with a cold stare. Everyone was shocked for a moment except the doctor.

" I expected this she doesn't remember any of you she has amnesia. She probably only remember her life before she met you all." "That is impossible doctor she is my daughter and I saw when she was born and she can't remember me."

Doctor walked over to Serena's bed. Serena was just sitting there trying to make her legs work again." What is you name?"

" The so called Serenajust stared at the man and laughed." For which country America, Japan, England, Africa..."

" You only have one name and that is the name you are born with on your birth certificate. So tell us what is your name? "The doctor replied with a obvious mad tone.

" Listen dude I don't know what game you was trying to put on me. Honestly tell me what country." The doctor just stared at her like the others in the room.

" Let me make it easy for you in my line of work which is killing bad guys I have over 100 allies and they are all my name. I was born with no name attached to my birth certificate. It just said Sailormoon." Sailormoon or Serena just look at the man as she began to stand up showing she had control of her legs. **Sailormoon huh** Darien thought for a second.

" You must lay back down you are not well enough to leave yet. I think a few more days and a few more test would be best."

"That's what you think." Serena (A/N: I am going to call her that instead of Sailormoon or Serena over and over) left the room and return with regular street clothes. For Serena that meant a white wife beater shirt and a black denim skirt." I have signed out of the hospital against your wishes since I am 18. Have a good day." Serena started to grab her stuff near by Darien grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall once they was outside the room." Serena what has happen to you don't you remember me. "Darien said as he gave her a sweet long passionate kiss on her lips. "Of Course I do and I remember mom and everyone I just have to leave the country for a while okay Darien. With that she left him and never looked back. Darien was just as stubborn as Serena so he followed her. "Why he asked once he caught up with her. "There is an evil force lurking in Japan that I need to tend to. I will be back in a week, tell my mom and everyone that I love them. Please Darien don't tell them I faked it." All Darien could do was stare at deeply into her crystal blue eyes." I won't tell anyone but as soon as you get back we are going to have a talk and if you haven't defeated the force by then we will all go to Japan together, Deal." "Deal" Serena said as she planted a kiss on his cheek and went on her way to Japan.

Back in the hospital room

* * *

" Where did you go Darien and where is Serena?" Everyone asked as he entered the doorway. "She left before I could catch up to her but she did say she would be back in a week if it would make us feel better." Darien took a mean look from ray and left the room with his curious friends and the doctor right behind him. "So where is she going?" Amy asked breaking up the tensions in the elevator. "Japan" No one spoke just keep thinking about Serena and her condition and whether or not if she was really coming back in week. Everyone went their separate ways including Serena's mom and not atear left their eye.

* * *

Back to Serena

**_I love you Darien and I hope you can forgive me for lying to you but I will be back in a week. In a week I can touch those soft sweet tender lips of yours. _**Then Serena got on her plane to Japan

* * *

**Yes I left you with a cliffyavoids tomatoes being throwthis is my fourth fanfic so if you like Witch Hunter Robin check out my other 3."A silent song but a loud message** **A wedding here now and power exchange later and flameless times**

**Possible Inuyasha crossover**


	2. Author's note

Sorry I know everyone was expecting this to be a chapter but it is a Authors note.When I join Fan Fiction I was so confused about what was his and that mean so I decided in all my stories I will put this little guide.

OOC mean out of character. So if she shows robin with ice powers robin is ooc

lemon means a sex scene so if it says lemon warning the usually want you to be over 17 but you are still able to read it

lime means a sex scene downgraded or more of kissing and sexual situations again they ususally want you to be older than 17 but you can still read it

A/N means authors note where the authors will be talking to you directly in a sense

R&R means to read and review

there are alot more i believe but these are the basicfive i think you should know for most stories if I am missing somehing let me know by emailing me at the address in my profile. see ya and more will of this story may be added later so stay toon


	3. In Japan

I don't own Sailormoon or any of the Inuyasha characters

Serena had just arrived in Japan and already she was feeling guilty for lying to Darien. "Serena it is so great to see you again a raven haired girl yelled out as she embraced Serena in a hug. Her outfit was that of a green and white school uniform. Her outfit reminded Serena of her own clothing.

" Hey Kagoma how have you been I haven't talked to you for what 3 years now!" Serena said as she added space between the two.

"Yeah as you can see I haven't really change and by the looks of it you haven't either. "Kagoma said briefly as she lifted the Serena's bag and began to walk to the exit. Serena was looking at the sky from the drive from the airport to kagoma's household. Kagoma was staring at best friend pondering anything that might be wrong with her the silence didn't end until Kagoma and Serena had went up to kagoma's room.

"How is that guy of yours kagoma that I was hearing so much about?" Serena asked giving a hidden wicked grin to kagoma.

"He still the biggest jackass in the whole world but I love him and what about you and that Darien guy last time I check you wasn't on the same page but you did have a heavy crush on him." Serena lay back on kagoma's bed and breathed in deep.

" Well we are dating now and hopefully get married if he ever ask me. No offense but can you hurry it up I wanna fight this evil presences that is bothering everyone so I can go home and relax in Darien's arms." Serena stated now giving Kagoma a chance to think let alone speak as she gathered most of her clothes and wand and placed them in a duff bag.

"I can see you're in a hurry I will just leave my mother a note and restock on medicine and food and we will go." Kagoma replied back obviously sad that Serena wasn't going to stay longer than what she needed and that she had no desire to speak to her best friend.

Hours passed and Serena slept on kagoma's bed while she got everything to go.

"Are you ready?" Kagoma asked eager to see Inuyasha and the others once more. Serena lifted her head and mumbled for a while as she searched for her duff bag. When she finally found it the two females made their way towards the well. "Here you go Serena you are going to need this to get through the well," Kagoma was about to hand Serena a piece of the jewel shard when Serena jumped into the well and was in blue flames. Kagoma stood in shock as Serena made her way past into the other world especially with out a jewel shard. Kagoma thought no more of it as she quickly followed behind.

On the other side of the well

Serena made her way out of the well with ease and helped Kagoma up. The two walked side by side and noticed soon they was approaching the village. Kagoma entered the small hut where she was greeted by Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Killa, and kaeda. Serena waited outside the hut for Kagoma to let her know when to come in. Just because she was a bit rude in the future it doesn't mean she had to been in the past. Kagoma continued to talk to her friends forgetting that Serena had even showed up with her. Serena didn't mind in fact she was grateful for she just wanted to sleep. Serena swiftly found herself on the heights tree branch in a tree near the hut. She let one of legs swing off the branch and sleep with her duff bag in her arms as a pillow. Little did she know that the peace and quiet was only temporally because not to soon later she was being stared at by a dog eared male. His long silver hair was that of equal length to Serena's blonde and his eyes were that of gold gems themselves. It was Inuyasha the boy that Kagoma had been talking about to her since she moved to America. Serena ignored the half demon and went back into the sleep that she was in but was woken up once more by inuyasha's yelling.

" I knew I smelled something odd what the hell are you doing in my tree your just a simply human." Serena laughed at Inuyasha and said sit and guess what folks his face met the dirt on the ground. Kagoma, Miroku, Sango and the other ran to Inuyasha as soon as they heard him fall.

" What is wrong with you Inuyasha Kagoma didn't say sit," Sango said looking at Inuyasha. When the sit command was finally over Inuyasha looked up at where the woman was sleeping.

" No but she did and I am going to kill her if she doesn't come down this instant." Serena woke up once again this time she wasn't going to ignore Inuyasha's wishes. With one step she fell to ground and landed on her two feet. Inuyasha stared at the woman and sniffed her once more.

"No this girl isn't a human, demon or miko she is just here." Kagoma looked to where the woman had landed and a rush of embrassment was placed on her face.

" I am so sorry Serena I total forgot that you came with me through the well." Kagoma said as she keep bowing over and over.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, sango I would like you to meet Serena she will be helping us out with our journeys as well as Naraku….Eveyone said hi to Serena and retreated back to get some sleep….

Sorry I didn't update sooner things have been crazy with my brother coming back in a few days and school starting soon as well as me working on my websites. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


End file.
